


"will you marry me?"

by pixie_rose



Category: The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Canon Relationship, Cute, Engagement, Exile, F/F, Fluff, dialogue prompt, love is love, pride month
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-18
Updated: 2018-06-18
Packaged: 2019-05-24 22:48:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14963678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pixie_rose/pseuds/pixie_rose
Summary: The prompt for this was June - "will you marry me?"Being pride month this month I couldn't help but write a non-het relationship for this. I hope you enjoy.The characters and places do not belong to me.





	"will you marry me?"

**Author's Note:**

> The prompt for this was June - "will you marry me?"
> 
> Being pride month this month I couldn't help but write a non-het relationship for this. I hope you enjoy. 
> 
> The characters and places do not belong to me.

It had been months since they exiled me to Wrangel Island. I still can’t get used to the cold, even with the Thermis runes that I can, thankfully, still use. As much as I love her and the fact she chose to come here with me and the fact that if she wasn’t here I would be all alone, I still wish that Aline was back in Alicante, or even in Los Angeles with my family. 

I had tried to talk her around to see the downside of her being stuck here, not because I wanted to see her leave, but because I wanted her to be happy, to have a life and live it. For all I know, the Clave won’t ever allow me to leave here and live as a Shadowhunter again. 

“Morning Helen,” Aline said, her voice still thick with sleep. “How come you are up so early?”  

“Hi, Ally.” I smiled, “I just couldn’t sleep.” I continued with a shrug, as I got up and walked towards her. When I got to her I wrapped her in my arms, “did you sleep well?”

“No better than any other night.” She yawned. “Do you want coffee?”

“Please,” I replied as I made my way back to the sofa in our tiny little apartment here. I had thought about beginning to work for the day soon, as I wanted to make sure I could have a night off tonight, as I had plans, important plans. “What are you doing today then?” I asked, as Aline busied herself with mugs and making coffee for the both of us.

“Nothing much, I was going to look at writing another petition to mum to let you see your siblings,” she said.

“You-” 

Aline held up her hands, “I know I don’t have to, but you miss them, I hear you calling their names in the night when you do sleep.” She said, as she turned around and leaned her back to the counter I could see the tears in her eyes. “I want to help you, this is cruel and shouldn’t be happening. It’s the only thing I can think of doing.” The last words came out between sobs.

“Oh Ally,” I sighed, I moved towards her, but she turned her back on me and wiped her eyes. 

“I’m fine, I just want to help.” She said as I got to her and wrapped my arms around her. 

“You are helping,” I whispered into her ear, moving her hair slightly with my breath. “Just by being here and being you helps, more than you know.” 

Aline sniffed and wiped her eyes on her sleeve as the kettle boiled, I let her go, and she finished making the coffee. She handed me a steaming cup of coffee just the way I like it, strong with creamer in it, and four sugars. Sue me I like things sweet. 

I moved to my desk and put the mug down on the coaster I had on there, as I looked through the papers for the latest findings. “Ally, could you do me a favour?” I asked turning around to her. 

“Sure, anything. You know that.” She smiled at me, which made my lips quirk up into a smile.

“Could you send these two your mum at some point? They are my newest findings.” 

“Of course, I’ll do that this afternoon.” She walked towards me, gave me a peck on the cheek as she took the papers off me. “For now, I am going back to bed. Come with me?” 

“I’m sorry, I need to get on. Are we still on for our date night tonight?” I asked, trying to keep the hopefulness out of my voice. 

“Of course I am, silly.” She shook her head at me. “I am always up for date night you should know that by now!” 

“I know, I just wanted to make sure.” I grinned. “Night, sleep well.” 

“Thank you, don’t work yourself too hard.” She warned as she returned to the bedroom. 

“I won’t,” I said, to a closed door. I sat down at my desk chair and settled in for a day of ‘work’. Or that is what Aline thought I was doing, whereas I was actually settling into work on my plans for tonight. I wanted it to be a surprise. I already had Jia’s blessing, which made me happy. I know that she wishes that I hadn’t been exiled here and that she hadn’t lost her daughter because of it, well lost seeing her in person. I also knew that she wasn’t to blame, it was the wider Clave community. 

\-----

It was mid-afternoon, and I had all but given up on doing any more work. My stomach was in knots, was I really about to do this? Cook and ask Aline to marry me. I tidied up my desk, putting things in piles of importance for the next day. I crept over to the bedroom door to check on Ally, she was laid in the bed, fast asleep. She had been out a few hours ago to get lunch, so I knew she was okay. I was happy she was asleep, she needed it and it meant I could prepare everything for later and keep it a surprise. 

I headed back into the kitchen, I began getting all the things I needed out. The plan was to cook Ally’s favourite meal, and decorate the poky little flat and make everything as romantic as I can, and end the night by  _ asking the question _ . I just hope she says yes! 

After an hour of preparation, I finally closed the oven door on the lasagna I had made. I had used Jia’s recipe that I asked her for a few weeks back, this was going to be the perfect night, I had done my best to make sure of that. Despite wanting to put my feet up while the lasagna was in the oven I got to work on sprucing this place up and making it look romantic, it had the cosy vibe going on as it is, it’s a small flat it can’t help feeling cosy. The table had a fresh tablecloth on, with the placemats and stuff all put back on it where they belong, I had hung fairy lights around the room, my idea was to use these and candles as lighting tonight rather than the horrid overhead lights. 

Just as the timer on the oven beeped I heard a noise in the bedroom, panicking that Ally was awake and the surprise would be ruined I waited to see if the door was going to open or not. It didn’t. I let out my breath as I got up to take the lasagna out of the oven. 

An hour later, and Ally came out, everything was in place, the lasagna had gone back in the oven to warm through, there were bread and wine on the table, and I was stood in the kitchen leaning against the counter. 

As she got into the middle of the living room she stopped dead still, her eyes run over everything before her, widening as they fell on me. “Helen, this is beautiful,” she whispered. 

“For a beautiful woman,” I smiled as I closed the distance between us. I gently took both of her hands in mine, feeling the smoothness of her skin mixed with the scars of old Marks. I led her to the table and she sat down. “Are you hungry?” I asked in a gentle voice. 

“Always,” she said with a smile. Which soothed my nerves, in all the time I had known her Aline Penhallow had never refused food. All Shadowhunters have good appetites, it must be all the calories we burn while raining and on missions, despite all that I had never known anyone with an appetite like hers and I grew up with six siblings, well seven if you count Emma, and most of them were growing boys who could eat anything if they were given long enough. 

I went to the oven, as I opened the door I heard Ally sigh, “is that lasagna?” 

Her eyes lit up as I turned around holding the dish. “Yep, cooked with my fair hands from your mum’s recipe,” I replied, bringing it to the table, letting her help herself before dishing myself up a quarter and adding some salad and a wholemeal roll to my plate. “Do you want some wine?” 

She was already tucking into the lasagna, with a mouthful of pasta and sauce she nodded. I filled her glass and my own before I sat back down. 

Once she swallowed her mouthful before I had begun eating my own food Ally smiled over at me, “this is amazing, just as good as mum’s.” Her smile faltered slightly. “I didn’t realize I missed mum’s food so much, to be honest, I love your cooking, you know that. But I grew up with mum’s.” 

“It’s okay, I totally get that.” I smiled at her. “How about we eat while it is still hot?” I said, not wanting to get onto missing families if we do I will never have the nerve to ask what I want to. 

We carried on eating in silence, I loved that there could be long periods of silence between us that weren’t uncomfortable like they would be with other people. It was part of what made me realize we were so good for each other. Once we were finished and our empty plates were on the side we curled up on the sofa. I wrapped my arms around Ally and pulled her close to me, I kissed the top of her head, the wispy bits of her hair tickling my cheek. “Anything you want to watch tonight?” I asked her, I knew whatever was put on would not hold my attention tonight. 

“Uh,” she glanced at the shelves of DVDs that we had, they had been gifts sent from L.A., the kids didn’t want me getting bored, so kept sending us them, they were good to be honest, which surprised both of us. “I’m not really bothered I like snuggling here with you really.” She said as she buried herself closer to me. 

“Then that’s what we will do.” I said, “but one thing first.” I added as I sat up and pushed her away from me a little. I turned to face her, taking both of her hands into mine I cleared my throat and said: “Aline Penhallow, you know I love you with every fibre of myself, will you marry me?” 

“Yes,” she breathed, “by the angel I will marry you.” She said, before kissing me squarely on the mouth. 

I pulled a ring out of my pocket, it was a spare Blackthorn ring, “I know it’s not the custom to exchange rings, but would you wear this?” I asked. 

“Of course, I would love to.” She smiled, holding her hands out, for me to slide the ring onto the fourth finger on her left hand. It fit perfectly, and seeing it there brought a smile to my face and tears to my eyes. “I will fire message mum and dad, see if they have a spare Penhallow ring I can give to you.” She smiled, kissing me gently on the forehead as we curled back up. “I love you, Helen.” 

“I love you too,” I said a smile on my face. “I always will, and I am sorry you are stuck here because of me.” 

Aline turned her face to me, “I am never stuck anywhere as long as we are together I am exactly where I want to be.” 

We both turned our attention to the TV and snuggled watching it, the perfect end to a magical night. 


End file.
